gtafandomcom-20200222-history
IFruit App
The iFruit App is a companion application for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online that can be installed on a range of devices. Description The app includes Los Santos Customs, a mini-game called Chop The Dog, Settings for the app itself, the digital manual for GTA V, and various web links. Version History *Windows Phone Build 1.8.42.18 Device availability The app is available for: *iOS *Android * * ( ) * LS Customs The LS Customs app allows the player to modify the protagonists' vehicles, changing the color of the car, adding different colors of tire smoke, and more. This allows the player to no longer have to start the game when they need to customize their vehicle. When the user orders the customisations made to the car in the app, the order gets processed when the player next enters the game. The player then will be prompted to take the vehicle to the nearest Los Santos Customs to apply the customisations. Money is taken from the protagonist to pay any modifications. The online player can also add up to 30 custom license plates (increased from a single plate in the Heists Update), which allows an individual custom plate to be applied to every vehicle the player can store in their online garages. Accessing each of the online player's 30 customisable vehicles at one time is not possible within the app. The app only displays the last 10 personal vehicles used per online character. Gallery IFruit_App_LSC_Loading.png|LSC Loading screen IFruit_App_LSC_Garage.png|The garage. IFruit_App_LSC_Customise.png|Customising Franklins Buffalo S. IFruit_App_LSC_Custom_Plates.png|Custom plates. Chop the Dog Chop the Dog is a mini-game app which focuses on taking care of a virtual version of Chop. Throughout the day (in real life), the user will get notifications from the app whenever Chop gets hungry, thirsty or lazy. The player then must give him food and water, along with taking him for walks. Players should be careful not to overfeed the dog, as he may throw up and get upset, decreasing his happiness. Occasionally, Chop will also defecate, requiring the player to use the glove icon to pick it up and put it in the appropriate trash can. The game is basically separated in 3 modes: The Park, The Street and The Beach. *In The Park, Chop must keep other dogs away from his bitch by scaring them off within the time limit; Getting insufficient love or losing the bitch fails the game; winning the bitch's love allows Chop to have sex, increasing his happiness. *In The Street, Chop must keep the Ballas away from Franklin's Buffalo S on a street in LS. If the Ballas damage Franklin's Buffalo, it will explode and the user fails the game; keeping the Ballas away from the Buffalo long enough increases his happiness. *In The Beach, Chop must rip the bikinis off from the women that pass by and avoid getting shoo'd by annoying juicers. These guys can punch or kick Chop, failing the game; ripping the bikinis of the women causes them to run away and gives points to Chop. Failing any games results in Chop's Happiness decreasing (recognizable by the bone located on the top left corner of the screen). Food and water cost credits, and these are generated throughout the day (in real life) or can be obtained in the mini-games. Credits can also be used to teach Chop new tricks and buy him some gifts. Keeping Chop happy allows him to behave well and perform tricks. However, if his happiness is low, he will be upset and won't perform any tricks. Killing Chop in GTA V results in Chop's Happiness draining completely and the player will need to restore it. GTAV The Manual IFruit_App_The_GTAV_Manual.png|The manual. IFruit_App_The_GTAV_Manual_Contents.png|Manual contents. Settings The settings menu allows the player to link the app to their Social Club account and switch platforms from one console to another if they have migrated from PS3/Xbox 360 to the enhanced version of GTA V. The player can also link to their Facebook account after which, the app will be permitted to post updates to their Facebook wall. Tutorial notifications can be reset for the LSC and Chop apps. Chop notifications can be enabled or disabled. IFruit_App_Options.png|Settings menu Links Web links are provided to the Lifeinvader, Rockstar Social Club, Rockstar Store, Snapmatic, GTA V and other Rockstar games that have been detected on the player's Social Club account or are installed on the same device as the iFruit app. Reception The iFruit App received mixed to negative reviews, most notably from its limited options for Los Santos Customs and problematic loading times for both the iOS and Android. Many fans have also expressed much detest for the iFruit App as it strips away some features that could have been placed within the game itself, such as the inability to train Chop without installing the App on a Smartphone. Bugs *On some platforms the iFruit app will not display or list vehicles from the After Hours or Arena War updates. **This was fixed with the Diamond Casino & Resort Update. Trivia *When tuning a vehicle in LSC, it won't always display the personal vehicle of the protagonist - it will display the last vehicle you've driven in the game as that protagonist (i.e. if you last played as Franklin driving a Sentinel XS, the information about that car will show up in the app). de:ifruit-App es:IFruit (aplicación) pl:iFruit Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Real-world media